Imagined Emotions
by Calli Kenisa
Summary: OneShot From the time we met, to the time we both faded, you more then I, I knew something was special about you. AkuRoku.


Imagined Emotions

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: All characters in this fiction belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their respected affiliates.

Summary: One-Shot. From the time we met, to the time we both faded, you more then I, I knew something was special about you. AkuRoku.

--------------

--------------

Ever sense the first moment when the thirteenth member of the Organization was introduced, I knew he was different. He had a hopeless innocence about him. Seemed like he couldn't harm a single soul. It was obvious that his innocence would fade when surrounded by our darkness… but I'll always treasure when I first spoke to him.

I took him to the place he came from, tried to give him advice on how to survive in our traitorous world. I told him everything I knew, took him under my wing and taught him my secrets of survival. We started a bond then. A bond I liked to imagine was unbreakable.

Though nothing I did helped his questions, the keyblade chose him because he belonged to Sora. It discomforted him. To think his thoughts, soul, and body belonged to someone else. It caused anger in him and not the impersonation the rest of us make. His anger was full and whole, not the sad shell of our acting.

Maybe that's my attraction to him. His emotions don't have the holes of one trying to remember how to act when 'feeling' it. No, his are really felt, he's guided by confusion, sadness, and anger. He shows longing to join the world as someone who's apart of the light. I can only comfort him so much in my empty state.

He talked with me at length though. Told me that he wouldn't accept a weapon who chose him because of someone else. I tried to talk him out of that decision after all he was Sora. It only made his anger grow, yelled at me about not knowing anything. He told me he was his own person.

'Twas that very night that he turned his back on the Organization and took to his own, to find his own answers about the keyblade. He was positive he was unneeded, it brought back earlier conversations about only being wanted for the keyblade. I said nothing then, had an answer prepared this time but I couldn't bring myself to say it loud enough.

Wasn't that an emotion after all? Missing someone…. I had watched as the intruder, the one who had ventured through Castle Oblivion, fought him. I watched as the intruder upset his mind and made his actions rash. I observed the intruder give his heart to the darkness and observed as the intruder overpowered him.

I felt a tugging in my hollow chest that confused me. When returning to the castle, he was dubbed a traitor, that he needed to face death if he couldn't be persuaded to rejoin with us. I was chosen for the missions, though I find it a mistake. Maybe someone else would have done a better job? Had a better chance.

I let false emotion rule my mind. I didn't give everything when fighting him, I just couldn't. His memory loss stung me hard, caused imagined anger to coarse through my hollow being. I lost the ability to think clearly, was defeated due to a stupid mistake. I believe that it was as I made my hopeless promise to him that I was branded the true traitor. I let myself grow weak with my imagined heart.

I guess it was out of spire that I kidnapped that girl. I guess I imagined that the keyblade wielder, that Sora, would get to her before any of the Organization caught wind of my plan. When my assumptions proved false, I intervened wildly. I no longer cared about my well being and told Sora as much as I could about the Organization.

My final moments were even for his sake and benefit. I sacrificed my entire hollow being, the rest of my meaningless life, to open the door into that twilight world. I remember as I faded seeing a gleam of _his _saddened gaze. Maybe it was imagined, but I pictured him looking down at me and my disinigrated body and remembering out friendship. Maybe even picturing a bond of longed for love. I spilled my thoughts, my soul before Sora and after I opened the portal with the last of my strength I swear I heard his voice call out my name.

I waited for him right where we had our first conversation. When he finally came to me, I felt such… joy. It couldn't be imagined, but maybe he just rubbed off on me. The emotions he had, the heart he possessed. It was to soon that he left me with his final goodbye. I knew I had to leave then as well, a soul can only hold on for so long…. But he still had his heart, he needed to remain with Sora, had to return to him

Maybe our relationship was an imagined attempt at friendship. Maybe I only felt because I longed to feel, but as I rested at the brink of true nothingness, of true oblivion… I cried for him and knew I truthfully could say…

I love you… Roxas.

--------------

Authors Corner

--------------

A quick one-shot I wrote by hand while my mom stole the computer today. I wrote it in about a half hour :D It's really simple, just a drabble in Axel's PoV. Treat it kindly


End file.
